


Lost Innocence

by Kitsune_queen



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sad and Sweet, Short One Shot, orginal charater mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_queen/pseuds/Kitsune_queen
Summary: Tseng remembers a  time having to comfort Rufus after a  loss.





	Lost Innocence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MorgannaSaphireRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorgannaSaphireRaven/gifts).



Tseng, unable to sleep, walked the halls of the Shin-ra mansion late one night.  
He stopped and looked at the paintings Rufus had hung up of his mother, Evelyn Shinra. The one was when she was still a young girl; The other was done shortly after she had married Reginald Shinra and the last one had been done only months before she passed away. He sighed remembering the day she died; as he had been the one to comfort Rufus!  
Tseng sat on the side of the bed as the young man cried. He warily reached and touched his back in a comforting gesture.  
He had almost pulled away when he felt the boy of fourteen tense up. “Do you want me to leave sir?” But Rufus had shook his head, No.  
Tseng knew it was hard for the young man to have just lost his mother, for he had adored her immensely! Knowing The President though; he would have scolded Rufus for crying at the news of the death of the woman. So when he had been told, Rufus had remained stone faced. Now that he was alone the pent up emotions just flowed.  
Tseng had been unsure if Rufus had been aware of his mothers’ affairs but he had greatly hated knowing that fact and having to be the one to escort her to her riding lessons; which is where she always ended up having unbridled sex with the man who ran the ranch.  
During one of the visit, one of the more ‘friendly’ birds had tried to get his attention by pecking him and is why he now hated the large birds.  
Tseng himself, had admired the beautiful woman. Despite her having an affair; she truly loved and cared for her little Rufus. She, having been the one to teach Rufus how to ride the large birds.  
He sighed deeply remembering one visit where she had tried to seduce him into sleeping with her but he had kindly refused. Tseng was almost certain she knew that he faint feelings for Rufus, even back then. 

“Can I get you anything?” he asked Rufus gently.  
Rufus had looked up then and replied. “No..k maybe some water. But please Tseng stay me a little longer. I feel more comfortable when you are around me!”  
Tseng had slipped off the bed and filled a glass with water from the pitcher on the table. He handed the blonde the glass than sat back on the bed.  
Once Rufus had finished the water he set the glass back down and climbed into the his lap.  
At first Tseng was taken aback by this and unsure what to do. He blushed as Rufus smelled good and was warm but he didn’t shy away from him. After a moment his loosely put his arms around him.  
“Can you sing that song I sometimes hear you humming?” Rufus queried in a small voice.  
Tseng smiled softly. He knew the younger needed this. “Umm sure but.. not in English!”  
Rufus had chuckled at that. “That is fine!”  
Tseng cleared his throat and started to sing for him. .” Rénshēng jì yīshì, fāng xǐng chūn yǐ mù. Sì shí gèng biànhuà, suìyuè yī hé sù Yì rú chánghé xīng, sī rú míngyuè xuán. Sùshǒu zhuó qīngsī, zhī chéng shuāng luóxuán Shuí néng wéi cǐ qū, zhuǎnzhóu fù xiāngsī. Bō xián shēng shēng màn, chóuchú yù yǔ chí. Fāng huá zhǐ chànà, cánxiāng kòngyú zhī. Dī méi xìnshǒu dàn, shuō jìnxīn zhōng shì”  
He closed his eyes as he sang the song. It made him think of his sweet little sister he had lost.  
Tseng finished the song and noticed Rufus had fallen asleep on him. He stayed there quietly not wanting to disturb him. Looking up the ceiling he wished he could have saved his sweet sister and had sent her home where she had belonged.  
Tseng nodded to himself. “You would have been proud of the man your son grew up to be Evelyn! I hope you have found peace where ever you are!” He then heads back to his bedroom and his beloved.

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: It is commonly accepted that Tseng is of Wutain blood . I came across this lovely Vocalid song.  
> In my fics that I write, along side my Rufus. There maybe a girl mentioned named Li-mei; like in this fic. She is an OC; and the younger sister of Tseng who he cared deeply for and regrets loosing her.  
> She had been taken to Midgar by people looking to sell her off. This is being place around the time Tseng came to the city to peruse being a TURK.  
> Not yet having money to send her back home after getting her out of trouble. He kept her at a home in the city to hide her from SHINRA but she had gotten sick after playing with some of the local kids and not being used to the germs in the city; quickly got worse and passed away. She was around twelve..  
> ANYWAY a link to the song and the lyrcs: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T83Y4uLkyJ8  
> it a Chinese cover of https://www.animelyrics.com/doujin/vocaloid/tsumugiuta.htm


End file.
